


Forever mine

by kaemiuwu



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: F/F, Fluff, IruMatsu, Kaemiu, danganronpa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 07:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaemiuwu/pseuds/kaemiuwu
Summary: this is bad but tiddy pillow





	Forever mine

"I... Miu, I like you. I like you so much." Kaede began, not even daring to look away from her beautiful blue eyes for a second. "What i'm trying to say is.. I want to be more than friends." The last few words came out only as a whisper, totally demolishing the confident mask she had put on. In reality, she was so nervous and scared. Scared of being rejected- scared of losing her best friend.

Miu's eyes widened and in seconds her entire face was already bright red. "Y-You're kidding? Right, Kae?" Miu's heart was racing, she couldn't believe this was happening. She felt so flustered she couldn't even look Kaede in the eyes, despite them sitting only inches apart from each other. "This has to be a prank. I can't believe you'd make such a fucking horrible joke! I'm kinda proud, Bakam-" Kaede's hand landed on Miu's shoulder, finally making her look at Kaede directly.

"I mean it! I really do like you, Miu. I want to be your girlfriend!" There was a difference in Kaede's tone now. Suddenly she sounded so confident, which only made Miu even more flustered. She slowly pulled her hand away from Miu's shoulder. "I mean, only if you would want that.. It's okay if you say no." Kaede added shyly, awaiting for Miu's response. Miu sat there for a few seconds, shocked and unable to say anything. "Oh..." Was all she could manage to get out. A part of her still thought she was being pranked by the smart, beautiful and honestly perfect Kaede Akamatsu but at this point it was clear that she had feelings for her, somehow. Miu was a blushy mess but it wasn't like they could just sit in silence forever, she eventually had to say something without exploding. "Of course I would want that! I really like you too." Miu replied quietly, still blushing.

Kaede smiled, pulling Miu into one of the biggest hugs ever. Suddenly any hug she had ever gotten from Kaede seemed so pathetic compared to this. The hug felt like it lasted forever and neither of them would have minded if it had. "I'm so happy you said yes!!" Kaede giggled, unable to stop smiling- she was just that excited. Miu had a huge smile on her face too, except she was covering her face with her hands because even she was aware her face was several different shades of pink. Kaede thought that was the cutest thing in the world.

"Aaah I'm so happy you asked- I still can't believe that just happened." Miu squeaked, letting herself fall back onto the bed, still a smiling mess. "Now I'm too excited to sleep." She complained, looking up at Kaede who was still sitting next to her. Kaede's eyes then instantly sparkled, making it clear she had an idea.

"We should watch a scary movie!" She announced, waiting expectantly for Miu's answer.

Miu shot up from the place she was lying down on, an excited smile appearing on her face. "Hell yeah!" She reached for the remote, turning on the TV. Kaede went to make popcorn while Miu was incharge of finding a decent movie, coming back into her room a few minutes later with an entire bowl. She plopped down next to Miu who was already on the couch, placing the bowl on the table in front of them.

Not even a full thirty minutes within the movie and Miu was already sound asleep, snoring while she layed on Kaede's chest. Kaede turned the TV off and wrapped her arms around Miu, pulling her closer. Despite the position they were in being insanely uncomfortable for Kaede she tried her best not to move too much, she didn't want to disturb Miu's sleep. Miu just looked too cute, she didn't want to wake her up. She planted a kiss on her new girlfriend's forhead, closing her eyes. "Goodnight, darling." Miu stirred in her sleep, apparently awake enough to reply.

"Goodnight."


End file.
